Valduggery events
by VexandRue
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction that I've ever written. Originally I just posted it on the Skulduggery Pleasant forums, but I thought I'd post it here too. Basically just Valduggery, with some of my favourite characters thrown in
1. Chapter 1

Skulduggery wearily entered his living room and sat on the sofa,  
followed by Dexter Vex, Saracan Rue and Ghastly Bespoke, who all pulled up chairs facing him. He was wearing a facade with a clean shaven face, light green eyes and a rather odd looking nose, that gave him a slightly bewildered three of then were grinning ear to ear as they waited for Skulduggery to speak.

"I don't know what you want," he said, taking off his hat and setting it down on the sofa beside him, "but there are also some things that I do know. For example, I know that you three are dying to get something off your chest. I know that I'm not going to enjoy this. And I know that that shirt is an abomination to fashion everywhere."

The smile on Vex's face disappeared for a second. " I liked this shirt," he muttered.

"It's purple"

"A lovely shade of purple, if I do say so myself." Said Vex. "Ghastly, you're the tailor. Tell him."

"It's an interesting fashion statement," muttered Ghastly.

Vex sagged. "You don't like my shirt. I'm wearing a horrible purple shirt."

Rue sighed and turned to Skulduggery. " Your attempts to avoid this aren't going to work. We've all being waiting to talk to you about this for a long time, and you're going to listen."

"Why did I agree to this," sighed Skulduggery, shaking his head. "Right. What do you three want?"

"I'm disappointed," mocked Vex, starting to smile again. "You are meant to be the Great Skeleton Detective, after all."

"Anyway," added Rue, "I would hardly call this a great mystery."

"Ghastly, how about you tell me what these two idiots are talking about," asked Skulduggery, with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "I, unlike them, have places to be and people to see."

"Oh, we know," replied Ghastly, smiling nearly as much as Vex and Rue now. "So we won't keep you here too long. All we want to do is offer you our services."

"Services?" Skulduggery said, sounding genuinely confused for the first time since the conversation had started. "What kind of services exactly?"

"Well..." began Vex, still grinning happily. "We know its been a while since..." Vex trailed off, attempting to figure out how to put his thoughts into words."Really Skulduggery, it's so obvious."

"You honestly don't know what we're talking about?" asked Rue, sounding slightly startled, which was surprising enough in itself. Rue knew things. Taking him by surprise was not a common occurrence.

"Haven't the foggiest," Skulduggery said," So can you get on with it so I can get back to the glamorous life I lead?"

"Oh it's nothing really," explained Ghastly, looking highly amused." The three of us just thought that if you, well, if you needed some wingmen, we would be happy to help."

The room went silent for about three seconds, before the three men couldn't take it anymore, and began roaring with laughter at the expression on Skulduggery's face.

"He really doesn't know what we're talking about, " gasped Ghastly, clutching his sides and taking in sharp gasps of air every few seconds.

"The look on his face!" roared Vex, wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably.

After many minutes of the three men trying, and failing, to stop laughing, they managed to sit down again, only chuckling the odd time, as Skulduggery sat with a stunned expression, on the sofa, unmoving and uncertain looking. Taking a breath, he deactivated his facade and stared at each man in turn.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sounding very unlike himself as he nervously laced his thin, bony fingers together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing, really," said Vex, winking at Skulduggery. "We just thought that you may be a bit rusty after a few hundred years, and if you needed a little help to get your girl, well, we could help."

Skulduggery didn't move as the three men continued to grin at each other and laugh.

"Obviously," continued Rue, "We have a plan prepared if you want our help. Nothing to fancy, but we'd say it's likely to work."

"Honestly though," added Vex, sighing,"it's incredibly nice of me to be offering to help you at all. My friend in need and I step up once again. You needed to learn to dance, I taught you. You didn't invite me to your birthday party,and I still showed up. And now you want a girl, and I am here to help once again. But do I get thanks, do I get appreciation? No. No I do not, I get my shirt insulted."

Skulduggery sighed, still sounded rather nervous. "First of all, I never had a party. It wasn't even my birthday. And yet you still showed up, and insisted on cake. You didn't even get me a present. Even Val gets me birthday presents.

"Ah. Back to the crux of the matter," said Ghastly

Rue nodded happily. "Valkyrie."

"What?," muttered Skulduggery, sounding most unlike himself.

"Skulduggery, look," sighed Ghastly. "We know you love Valkyrie. We've known you for years,and you can't hide your feelings from us. So stop denying it, and let us help you."

"Valkyrie? What?" Exclaimed Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery, drop it," said Vex, starting to sound slightly annoyed.

"Fine," muttered Skulduggery unhappily. "But no one can know but you three. She's only 16 and I'm over 400. It could never work. I'm a skeleton!"

"None of that matters," said Ghastly softly.

"Of course it matters!" Exploded Skulduggery. "She's beautiful, and young and talented. I'm old, a skeleton and a bad person. She deserves far better than me."

The three men were all shocked to hear Skulduggery sound to unsure of himself. When anyone was asked about the famous Skeleton Detective, they would usually describe him as confident, daring and witty. Unless it was someone who didn't like him. Then he was annoying, cocky and a click at the door, they saw Valkyrie walk in, pulling her hood down and looking confused.

"You never told me you had company, Skulduggery." Said Valkyrie, frowning at him. "What's been happening?"


	3. Chapter 3

At the sight of Valkyrie, Vex and Rue smiled like children who's birthdays had come early. Ghastly started laughing to himself when he heard Skulduggery mutter something along the lines of "I'll show them what dead men really means..."

"Val!" Exclaimed Vex happily. "It's been too long!"

"Hey Vex," said Valkyrie, still sounding slightly confused as she sat at the other end of Skulduggery's sofa. "What brings you about?"

Val frowned as she noticed Skulduggery start to tightly grip the sofa arm with his bone white...uh bones. She turned her attention back to Vex as he chuckled and winked at her.

"I've just been giving your friend here, some much needed advice!" Said Vex. " Anyway, let me introduce you to Saracen Rue. Fellow dead man and trouble maker."

Rue flashed a smile at Val, and gave her a hug, which made Skulduggery tighten his grip on the sofa even more.

"Skulduggery's told me so much about you!" Said Rue happily.

"I hope it's all painted me in an impressive light." Said Valkyrie, settling back into the sofa. "Now, who's going to tell me what's been going on?"

"Oh nothing really," laughed Ghastly,"We've just been trading some old wartime stories."

Vex nodded seriously. "Indeed we have. About me teaching Skulduggery to dance. His dancing skills put us at a serious disadvantage before I stepped in. We could have lost the war."

"Ah, dancing," said Valkyrie. "Can't win a war without it."

"Of course you can't," agreed Vex. "Lord Vile couldn't dance. That's why they lost."

"You'll have to teach me too dance sometime as well," Said Valkyrie. "I plan to be ready for the next requiem ball!"

Vex laughed, sounding completely delighted. "You don't need me to teach you Val! It's Skulduggery's house, he can show you!"

"Sure," said Valkyrie, grinning and standing up. "When your ready," she said, turning to Skulduggery, who still kept a tight grip on the sofa, with his facade off, making his expression unreadable.


	4. Chapter 4

Skulduggery slowly looked up at Valkyrie, his hands still tightly gripping the sofa arms. His expression was unreadable behind his hollow, empty eye sockets. He stood up, and when Valkyrie extended her hand to him, he hesitantly took it, and led her out into the middle of the room.

"Any dance preference?" He asked quietly, taking hold of Valkyrie's waist, and attempting to ignore the three grinning men sitting at the side of the room.

"Whatever you were dancing with China at the ball," said Valkyrie, in an equally quiet voice.

Skulduggery wrapped his arm around Valkyries waist and slowly showed her the steps, and told her where to put her arms.

"You'll be able to dance like me in no time," Skulduggery said. "It's an incredibly important thing to be able to do. It's a language, just as complex as any other. It can convey so many feelings. Joy, sadness, it can be comforting, and it can be for love," he added softly.

Valkyrie nodded and put her head against his chest. "Did you dance much with your wife?" she asked.

Skulduggery sighed softly as he considered how to respond. "Yes. We danced." He said."The war with Melovent didn't give us many opportunities to, though."

Valkyrie nodding, understandingly, and prepared to dance again. Skulduggery reached out a hand to stop her. " I think that's enough for now," he said, taking her hand and leading her back to the sofa.

Vex, Rue and Ghastly smiled at Valkyrie and Skulduggery as they sat down, looking like three young children who knew something they shouldn't.

"Val! I have your new face mask done. I fulfilled most of the new requests Skulduggery gave me. Yes, it's nicer looking now, but no, even I didn't know how to make it Abominable Snowman Resistant. If another tries to bit your head, I suggest you don't let it." Said Ghastly.

"I told you not to tell anyone about that," said Valkyrie, angrily looking at Skulduggery. "I distinctly remember telling you, 'Don't tell anyone that an Abominable Snowman bit my head. Did you listen? No. I'm sensing a lack of respect for my wishes here."

"Ah Valkyrie," said Skulduggery cheerfully, sounding more like his usual self. "My loyal and trustworthy combat accessory. If you didn't want me to tell anyone, why did you let me take photos?"

"I didn't let you take photos!" Raged Valkyrie," My head was being torn apart by a monster, and instead of helping, you stood there taking photos on your phone!"

Skulduggery nodded happily. "I even got one of your expression after. You looked like you'd fallen of a plane and then been attacked. "

Ghastly quickly stepped in between them, as Valkyrie stood up, looking very much like she wanted to hit him. "Anyway," said Ghastly," The mask is in my car, if you'll follow me."

Valkyrie reluctantly turned away from Skulduggery, and followed Ghastly out the door.

Skulduggery leaned back on the sofa, and sighed when he saw the amused looks on Vex and Rue's faces.

"While you were dancing, we made a new plan," said Rue. "A very good plan. The full proof type,that will probably fail,but sounds fantastic and paints us in an impressive light."

"No." Said Skulduggery sharply. "No. No. No. You'll just mess things up. I'm afraid I'm not letting you do this. I'm simply going to ignore my feelings for Valkyrie."

Vex grinned at Skulduggery. "Not on your life, dead man," he said. "Our plans going ahead, and your going to love it."


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie yawned and opened her eyes, grumpily pulling her sheets around herself and opening the window. Skulduggery's head popped into view, staring at her as she grabbed her ring.

"Your already changed," he commented.

Valkyrie nodded. "I couldn't be bothered changing last night. You brought me home to late."

"If I remember correctly, I was ready to take you home, but you insisted on talking to that guy, dunce.."

Valkyrie sighed and climbed out the window. "His name was Lance. Dunce doesn't even sound like Lance. The only reason I let myself be seen with you is because you're meant to be funny. That wasn't funny. It was just stupid."

Skulduggery nodded. "I never liked Dumb. He wasn't the right guy for you" He then wrapped his arm around her waist and they dropped to the ground.

Valkyrie sighed, rolled her eyes and followed him to the Bentley. "Where are we going?"

"To the sanctuary. Ghastly called an official meeting."

"With the elders?" Asked Valkyrie

"Unfortunately, no," sighed Skulduggery. "Myself, you, Ghastly, Ravel, Rue and Vex."

"Ah will I enjoy it?"

"Probably," nodded Skulduggery.

"Will you?"

"Not a chance."


	6. Chapter 6

The Bentley pulled up outside the Irish sanctuary, and Valkyrie and Skulduggery stepped inside, following tipstaff to a small room where everyone else was already assembled. Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked into the room to see four men smiling at them.

"Hey," said Valkyrie, pulling up a chair beside Ghastly. "What's this meeting about?"

Skulduggery nodded and took a seat on the other side of the small room, beside Ravel. "I've been wondering that too."

"Well,"said Vex, "Rue has a question for you, Valkyrie."

"Yes." Nodded Rue. "Doesn't Skulduggery wear the nicest of suits?"

"And he has a cool gun. It shoots stuff" added Ravel

"Oh and he has a pretty rare car, from what I've heard." Said Ghastly

"And he has a cat," said Vex, appearing to be enjoying himself very much.

"I don't have a cat," said Skulduggery. He had no facade up, and yet it was easy to see that he was not amused. "You've known me for hundreds of years. Why would you think I have a cat?"

Vex nodded and turned back to Valkyrie. "He has cool hats as well."

"And he's killed lots of bad guys," said Ghastly

"And he's saved your life before," added Rue.

"And he's unique," said Ravel.

"And he has hair!" Said Vex triumphantly.

There was a few seconds of silence, then everyone in the room turned to stare at Vex.

"I don't have hair either, " muttered Skulduggery. "I'm a skeleton. Skeletons don't grow hair. How could you possibly believe that I have hair."

Vex nodded. "And it's brown."

Ghastly sighed. "Valkyrie, could you go with Vex outside a second, he needs to talk to you."

"Uhh...sure," said Valkryie, looking very confused and unusually lost for words

Vex flashed a grin at her and led her out the door.

The four men sat in silence, three of them waiting for the other to speak.

"...What are you doing?" Asked Skulduggery, looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"Well, remember we told you we had a plan?" Asked Ghastly. "The plan has begun."

"And we got Ravel involved too," said Rue.

"That was your plan!" Exclaimed Skulduggery. "I agreed to let you do this because you told me it was an excellent plan that couldn't fail! All you did is compliment me infront of her."

Ravel nodded seriously. "Have geniuses such as us lived before? I think not."

"Sorry about Vex thought," added Ghastly. "We had a script learnt, but he refused to learn it. Said he wouldn't need it."

Skulduggery nodded. "He never was good at remembering things." He sighed then added, "So what happens now?"

Rue grinned widely. "What begins now, my old friend, is a little something we like to call phase two."


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, Ghastly, Ravel, Rue and Vex went back to the small room in the sanctuary together and sat down.

"We are, uh, gathered here today," said Ravel, "because we need to create a phase 2 to our plan."

"And this time," added Ghastly, glaring at Vex, " everyone will read the script and learn it."

"What!" Exclaimed Vex. "I didn't read the script, and you all did. And yet who was the best actor? Me you say? Agreed. I was even as good as Lasse."

The three men stared at Vex silently, with raised eyebrows and very confused expressions.

"Um...Lasse was a dog," muttered Ghastly.

"Ghastly can we please be serious," said Vex. "We need to arrange phase 2 of the plan. Skulduggery thinks we already have, and I want him to be even more impressed than he was with phase 1"

Ravel nodded. "He was very impressed. It felt nice. We don't get appreciated often. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside."

"So, anyone have a plan?" Asked Ghastly after a few minutes.

Vex nodded.

Rue turned to stare at him. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

"...So what is it? Asked Rue

"We'll. I just thought we could get Tipstaff to make us some tea."

Rue nodded seriously. "Good plan."

Fifteen minutes later, the four men returned with tea in their hands and sat down again.

"Ok. We really need to think of a plan now. Something that will make Valkyrie love Skulduggery and fall at his feet."

The four men stared and each other and slowly started to smile. They had the perfect plan.

Vex set his tea down and stood up. "I'll get the cat."


	8. Chapter 8

Spoiler hide  
Valkyrie was standing at the pier, looking out at the sea when the Bentley pulled up.

"Hey," she said, getting into the car. "What's happening today?"

"I got a call saying we're needed at the park," replied Skulduggery

Valkyrie frowned and nodded. The park was an unusual place for a mission.

When they arrived at the park, they stepped out of the car and immediately saw Ravel, Ghastly, Vex and Rue standing around a tree.

The two detectives walked over and joined the four men.

"Skulduggery, Val,thank goodness your here!" Exclaimed Ghastly.

"Phew! Skulduggery will save the day!" Said Rue.

"OH NO!" Said Vex, doing a very poor job of looking upset. "There's a cat stuck in that tree! Skulduggery will save it, don't worry Val!

At this, Ravel put his face in his hands, Ghastly sighed and rolled his eyes and Rue started rubbing his temples.

Skulduggery sighed and used the air to get the cat down from the tree. "You called us here, because of a cat," muttered Skulduggery. "A cat."

Valkyrie nodded. "I don't like to blow my own trumpet, but we've saved the world before. We don't save cats."

"But Skulduggery's a hero," muttered Vex weakly.

Ghastly sighed and turned to Skulduggery. "Don't worry, the three of us will handle it from here. Phase three will be better, because there will only be three of us planning it."

Ghastly, Rue and Ravel walked away, looking rather annoyed. Then Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked back to the Bentley.

"Oh." Said Vex, as everyone walked away and he was left with the cat.


	9. Chapter 9

Valkyrie woke up, yawned, stretched and got changed. Today was her day off. After grabbing some cereal for breakfast, she sat down on the sofa and greeted her family.

"Steph, can you hand me Alice?" Asked her mum.

"Sure," said Valkyrie, picking up her sister.

"Wait. Why can't I have the baby?" Asked her dad. "I'm good with babies. Especially the ones with ears."

Mum sighed. "Stephanie, don't let your father near Alice ever again."

Valkyrie nodded and went to sit down, but was interrupted by the bell ringing. "I'll get it,"she said, heading to the door. Valkyrie opened the door and froze in shock. Standing before her were Ravel, Ghastly and Rue. Except they all had fancy suits on, gelled back hair and very stupid looking glasses.

"Hey Val," said Ravel, grinning.

"What are you doing?" Exclaimed Valkyrie, looking confused.

At that moment, Valkyrie's dad appeared behind her.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Uh..." Replied Valkyrie.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said Rue, shaking Desmond's hand. "I'm Mr Smart, that's Mr Clever, and that's Mr Dumb. We're university professors here to interview Val- uh Stephanie."

After taking a moment to glare at Rue, Ravel turned back to Valkyrie. "May we come in, Miss?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed Desmond, bringing the men into the living room, followed by a bemused looking daughter.

"Well, lets get started then," said Ghastly, grinning widely.


	10. Chapter 10

"So," said Ghastly, "As we've said, we're here to interview Stephanie about joining our university. She appears to have a lot of potential."

"Oh!" said Valkyrie's mum, looking delighted. "What university are you interviewing her for?"

"Pardon? asked Rue.

"I said, what university are you interviewing her for?" repeated Valkyrie's mum.

"Yes." nodded Rue.

Valkyrie's mum looked rather confused, but kept quiet, and sat with Desmond to see how the interview would go.

"So Va-Stephanie, why are you interested in joining our university?" asked Ravel.

"Uh..."muttered Valkyrie. "Because it has such good teaching staff?"

Ghastly nodded. "Can't argue with the principal, Mr Pleasant. Finest principle the school's had in years."

"This is starting to sound slightly like Hogwarts," muttered Valkyrie's mum to her dad.

"What? No!" exclaimed Rue, looking panicked. "Val- Stephanie can't do magic! She can't shoot stuff out of her hands, or control the air or uh...uh-"

"Anyway!" interrupted Ghastly, glaring at Rue, "Let's get back to the interview."

Ravel nodded. "Now, as you know Stephanie, the school has an excellent principle. Now, what are you're opinions on said principle?"

"Uh..."said Valkyrie, still looking and sounding extremly confused. "He's nice."

"We're sorry," said Rue. "More detail is required for that particular question."

"Ok. He's an amazing guy, he's really smart and very unique." said Valkyrie.

"Anything else?" asked Ravel.

"Not that I can think of."

"Oh. That's a pity, we re-"

"Sorry to interrupt," said Valkyrie's mother, who had been watching quietly from the corner. "But shouldn't you be asking question's about the subject's Stephanie likes, and how her grades are?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Ghastly. "Now, Stephanie. Which subjects do you like?"

"Well, I like bio-" started Valkyrie.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Rue. "Now, about the princip-"

"Uh, I'm not feeling to well! Could we maybe do this some other time?" asked Valkyrie.

"Oh, alright." said Ravel, looking rather disappointed.

"Maybe, we could do it another time. In my bedroom." she said, placing heavy emphasis on the word 'bedroom.'

"Sorry what?" said Ghastly, smiling at her.

"You know, in my bedroom." she said, once again heavily emphasising the word.

Three men stared at her blankly.

She sighed and took out her phone. "Excuse me one moment..."

Ghastly nodded, then took out his own phone, when he heard it beep.

Meet me in my room in 5 minutes. I'm going to kill you. Val.

"Oh," said Ghastly, showing the text to Ravel and Rue.

"Ah."

"We need to go now," muttered Rue, quickly heading towards the door.

"Bye Va-Stephanie's parents. Thanks for the interview." muttered Ghastly, following the others out the door.

The door closed behind them and the three men stood there. "Oh dear," muttered Ghastly, heading toward's Valkyrie's window, with Rue and Ravel nervously following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Ghastly, Ravel, and Rue climbed in through Valkyrie's bedroom window to see her standing by the door, with her arm's crossed and a very unimpressed expression on her face.

"Ah."

"Oh."

"Uhh, I need to go," muttered Rue. "Shopping and stuff."

"No. You're staying right here." said Valkyrie angrily. "What was that all about?"

Ghastly sighed and sat down on her bed. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"No," said Valkyrie. "No it is not. Now tell me what this is about."

"Skulduggery, of course." said Rue.

"What!" exclaimed Valkyrie. "Is something wrong with him?"

"No. Of course not." said Ravel. "Well, not really. He's in a sanctuary prison cell. We included Vex in our plan after all. We got him to arrest Skulduggery, so that we could come and talk to you in private."

Rue nodded cheerfully. "Fun for the whole family."

"Wait. So what was all that interview stuff about? Why didn't you just call me?" asked Valkyrie.

"We thought this would be more fun. I felt smart down there." said Ravel, taking his glasses off. "I felt like I was important, and that everyone in the room respected me when I was interviewing you."

Ghastly nodded. "I felt that too."

"You're meant to be elders, and yet that was what made you feel important!" sighed Valkyrie.

"What's your point?" asked Ravel.

"Nevermind." said Valkyrie. "Now what's this about?"

"Skulduggery," said Ghastly softly. "He loves you. He has for a while now. And we think you love him back."

Valkyrie froze in shock. Just then, her parents barged into the room, and stared at the three men. The window opened, and Skulduggery climbed in, with a few tears in his suit, and Vex clinging onto his leg and attempting to drag him away.

"Oh," said Skulduggery, staring at Valkyrie's parents, and then at Valkyrie's shocked expression.


	12. Chapter 12

Valkyrie froze. Her parents were here. What was she meant to do?

"Um...wow! Well done mum and dad! You win," exclaimed Valkyrie, sounding extremely nervous. "No one can beat you guys at hide and seek."

"Who are all these people?" Asked Valkyries mum, frowning.

At this, the five men looked at eachother.

"Yes."

"Definitely"

"Or maybe not"

"Probably"

"Let's go."

"Cya"

At this, the five men all jumped out of the window. Valkyrie frowned and turned to her parents.

"And it was all a dream,' she muttered, then jumped out of the window after her friends.

Later that day, Valkyrie sat at the pier, arms crossed around her legs, staring out to sea. Eventually, Skulduggery's Bentley pulled up, and he came and sat beside her. For a while, they simply sat together, not saying anything, but just enjoying each others company.

"You'll probably be pleased to know that Scrutinous visited your parents," said Skulduggery. "They don't remember a thing."

Valkyrie nodded, still hugging her knees to her chest. "That's good,"she said.

"Ghastly told me what happened before I arrived," said Skulduggery softy. "He said that they told you about my feelings for you."

Valkyrie nodded, still staring out to sea. "Yeah." She said, her voice sounding slightly odd. "Was it true?"

Skulduggery nodded and stared at her. "Every word," he said softly.

Valkyrie frowned, then nodded.

"I would understand, of course, if you weren't interested.." Began Skulduggery, sounding nervous.

"Stop talking," muttered Valkyrie.

"Really Val, I want you to know. I don't mind if-"

"No skulduggery. Stop talking."

"But I want you to underst-"

Valkyrie turned to him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward, so they were face to face. "Stop talking. Don't say things like that. I've loved you for months, I just never thought that you could ever possibly like me back. The famous skeleton detective. The great Skulduggery Pleasant. How could he like a kid like me, barely introduced to the world of magic?"

Skulduggery stared at her. He had no facade up, but she could tell from the way he tilted his head that he was starting to smile.

"You...love me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course," replied Valkyrie. "How could I not? You're everything I could ever want, and so much more."

At this, the two detectives hugged each other, and remained that way for a long time.

"There's still the threat of Darquesse. And I'm worried about Lord Vile." Whispered Skulduggery.

"I'm not." Whispered Valkyrie. "For once, I don't care about that. We'll fight, we'll get hurt and we'll get back up again. And we'll do it together."

Skulduggery nodded and took her hand. "Until the end."

Skulduggery hesitated, then before he could change his mind, gently grabbed Valkyrie's face and kissed her.

After a few seconds, Valkyrie leaned away from him, a broad smile forming on her face. She took his hand and leaned against his chest, once again staring out at the sea. "Until the end."


End file.
